Explosion
by anime soma cruz
Summary: All Ishida wants is a normal, uninterrupted day. Too bad Aizen has other plans. ishida/aizen, ooc


an: this has eye licking and strangling in it. if you hate both of those things you probably shouldn't be reading this.

* * *

><p>Ishida furiously scrubbed the last remaining stain from the carpet with all the strength he could muster. He hated that stupid fucking man, hated every single molecule of Aizen's being. He wrecked Ishida's apartment, stole money, and expected Ishida to be at his beck and call every moment of every day. If it wasn't for the other man's cock- which was lackluster at best- Ishida would kill the fucker. Swearing under his breath, he wadded up a now filthy towel and threw it into the overflowing trash can across the room, deciding that his apartment was clean enough for today.<p>

"He better not fucking come back today or I swear to god," Ishida threatened the ceiling as he lay down on the floor, exhausted. The ceiling fan spun lazily as Ishida enjoyed the peace and quiet, nearly dozing off. It was soon interrupted as Aizen burst through the front door, yelling at him for forgetting to give him the money Ishida 'owed'.

"Oh get the fuck out I just finished cleaning!" sitting up, Ishida grit his teeth in annoyance, glowering at Aizen's cocky smile as he said that. "You couldn't just make your own fucking money now could you?"

"Nah, that would be too easy," Aizen said cockily, wandering off into the kitchen to get himself a beer from the fridge. Ishida got to his feet and calmed himself before going to the bedroom and snatching his hard-earned cash off his desk. When he returned Aizen was sprawled on the couch, beer in hand, those chocolate eyes lighting up when he caught sight of the money in Ishida's hand.

"Here. Now get the fuck out, seriously," Ishida said, handing the money over to Aizen. The other man snatched it greedily from Ishida's hands, and started counting the bills with rapt attention. Kicking the couch in mild frustration, Ishida glared at the other man, praying that he'd leave soon. "Is it enough? It better fucking be."

"Fuck no it isn't. Get off your lazy ass and whore yourself out or something, Christ," Aizen said mildly, jamming the money in his back pocket. He went back to drinking his beer, and Ishida kicked the couch again with force this time, thoroughly pissed off. Arching his eyebrow with a smirk, Aizen threw his now empty beer bottle at the trash, missing completely. It shattered as it hit the wall, the sound startling Ishida.

And then Aizen was standing, his hands curling around Ishida's slim neck in one smooth motion. Ishida grabbed the other man's wrist in response, trying desperately to pull Aizen's hands off his neck. "W-what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm punishing you for not appreciating your master," Aizen said in a matter-of-fact tone, and in normal circumstances Ishida would have rolled his eyes at the statement. However Aizen's hands that were slowly tightening their grip around his neck were a more urgent matter. Blood was rushing to his head, and the Quincy was beginning to feel light-headed. Aizen would let go soon, he always did, at least that was what Ishida told himself. "You should be honoured that I even allow you in my presence you stupid whore."

"Fuck you," Ishida choked out, refusing to back down. Aizen wanted him to break; everything the other man did was for that purpose, and the raven haired boy would never let him have the privilege of doing so, even if it got him killed.

Aizen pulled the other man flush against him, delighting in the shade of pink Ishida's pale face was becoming and the look those anger-filled eyes were giving him. He paid no mind to the nails slowly digging deeper into his wrist as he began grinding his hips against the Quincy. "Beg for me, Uryuu. Beg for my cock."

"N-no," he croaked, gasping for breath. His body burned with sudden arousal from Aizen's movements and a need for oxygen. Ishida silently wished Aizen would just suffocate him and get it over with. He knew the other man would never do that; Aizen would just let Ishida suffer for his own petty enjoyment.

The hands encircling Ishida's neck loosened their grip before disappearing completely, leaving angry red marks. Ishida gasped for breath, sputtering and coughing as he did so. The Quincy had forgotten about the other man for merely a moment, oblivious to the anger that contorted that usually calm and collected face. It was not until Aizen's hand had collided with Ishida's cheek that Ishida realized that the other man was furious, and far from done with him.

"What-" was all Ishida could get out before Aizen threw him on the couch with a loud thump. And the brunette was on him in a blink of the eye, one hand holding Ishida's arms behind his head and the other slowly wrapping around his neck again. Ishida panicked, thrashing underneath the other man, much to Aizen's amusement. "Get off of me!"

"If you don't obey your master then you don't deserve to live," Aizen chuckled, much to Ishida's horror. The grip on his throat intensified, and Ishida decided that living was more important than his pride at the moment. He mouthed out 'I'll obey', and the anger that had permeated Aizen's features seemed to dissipate, the hand around the raven haired man's neck letting off the pressure.

"I like it when you submit to me," Aizen purred into Ishida's ear, causing Ishida to shiver from the hot breath assaulting his ear. He hated the way those words affected him like this, he did not want to be dominated by anyone, much less by this vulgar human being perched on top of him. "You're so sexy, Uryuu."

Compliments. Aizen was complimenting him on behaving like he would a dog. It pissed Ishida off and the other man knew it. "Shut up."

Humming in response, Aizen's hand on Ishida's neck moved to trace the contours of Ishida's eye. He seemed fascinated with the way the Quincy's eye jittered and blinked in response to his touch. This was new, Aizen had never done this before, and it worried Ishida. Taking off Ishida's glasses, Aizen threw them carelessly on the floor before returning his attention to Ishida's cold blue eyes. He spread the raven haired man's eyelids with slim fingers, his eyes focusing intently on the other man's.

The increased grip on his wrists was the only warning Ishida had before Aizen's tongue extended from his mouth, licking his eyeball in an almost passionate manner.

"No, no, no!" Ishida very nearly screamed at the other man, thrashing underneath him in a futile attempt to make him stop. This was too close, too intimate. The feeling of Aizen's tongue on his eyeball was disgusting, he wanted to blink- needed to blink, yet the fingers holding his eyelids open would not let him.

Aizen's breathing was becoming erratic, and instead of holding Ishida's body down he was grinding against it as hard as he could, completely enthralled in his current act. His tongue probed Ishida's eye socket, licking and- teasing, Ishida was sure that's what the other man was trying to do to his poor eyeball.

Thrusting one more time against the Quincy, Aizen came with a groan, much to the other man's relief. This situation would be over soon, Aizen would leave and Ishida would drown his eye in eye drops. Aizen sat upright on Ishida's chest again, eyeing his handiwork on Ishida's now puffy red eye with satisfaction.

"You're disgusting," Ishida spat, wringing his hands free from Aizen's firm grasp. "Now get off me and get the fuck out of my apartment."

Aizen gave him a wicked smile as he stood up. "You liked it, don't even lie to me."

His laughter echoed in the tiny apartment as he left, slamming the door behind him. Ishida was finally alone, and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Fucking Aizen and his weird ass fetishes, why did he not just deep throat him like any other normal guy?

Ishida knew that answer to that. Perhaps if he told Aizen that he actually liked him coming over the man would stop.

He wouldn't, because he was Aizen, but Ishida could hope.

Frowning, he picked up his glasses and slid them on effortlessly. That broken beer bottle wasn't going to clean itself up.


End file.
